Dysfunctional
by ThistleL
Summary: Multi.Chapter Fic. The process of a relationship is a slow one, especially with two complicated people like Raven and Robin, but in all that, there is an understanding of one. I promise humor and mental love. Sometimes literally.
1. Trust

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything. If I did can we say uh oh?

* * *

_"Trust"_

"Go!" Robin roared as the villain threw an attack at his head and he artfully ducked.

Raven instantly flew onwards. He could easily take care of himself. Beast Boy's caw drew her attention and Raven let out an inaudible sigh. Starfire was no longer within their ranks, leaving Cyborg's left side open for potential attacks as he continued to run forward to catch the newest villain whose sole purpose seemed to be causing havoc and mayhem.

Subtly moving herself, and Raven forced her shield to encompass a larger perimeter to protect directly above Cyborg and the flying rubble and random bomb attacks coming from the sides while Beast Boy shifted towards the front to protect Cyborg from any surprise attacks while also warning his two teammates of oncoming attacks his sharper vision could spot. This was the basic formation the three had created in times of duress after Starfire had proven unpredictable when Robin was in trouble. It proved useful and handy, especially in times like these.

"Yo! Rae! Block the exit!" Cyborg shouted as he prepared his cannon.

Seeing the logic in his plan, Raven cast the spell and let the shield of dark energy fill the tunnel's mouth. The man whom had been laughing manically stopped with a screech as he realized he had to take on the three Teen Titans popularly known for their teamwork. Before the man could fully comprehend the amount of trouble he caused for himself, Beast Boy turned into a tiger and roared to grab the villain's attention until the moment Cyborg's icy blue energy struck the villain in the chest while Raven quickly contained the impact of the energy. It would do no good after all to have the tunnel collapse on their heads.

"Right on!" Beast Boy yelped in joy as he shifted back to his human form. "We caught the baddie!"

"You know what that means!" Cyborg yelled back in joy seeing the limp form of their foe. "We the baddest!"

"Woot!"

Raven allowed herself a small smile at the sight of her teammates messing around playfully. It wasn't often they were allowed such carefree joy during the summer, the hardest season with criminal behavior and the heat on the rise.

"I vote we get pizza!" Beast Boy cheered.

Cyborg gave a loud whoop of agreement and Raven quietly gave her consent. Cyborg grabbed the villain by the scruff of his neck while she let down the wall of dark energy. Together, the three walked into the bright sunlight and towards the local law enforcement and nearest pizza parlor.

* * *

"Thank you," Robin smiled.

Raven looked at him over her tea cup rim. She did not want to admit her confusion as to why he was thanking her, but she felt she should incase they embarrassed themselves in furthering the conversation. She still felt a twinge of regret for letting him have the upper hand.

"What did I do?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"Cyborg told me how you effectively covered your weak spots and stepped in as leader in light of Starfire bailing." Robin smiled before frowning slightly. "I will talk to her about that, I promise. It's not right for her to sacrifice the safety of the entire team and mission for one member."

Raven hid a smile in her hood as she heard the microscopic pout in his voice. It seemed he believed Starfire doubted his manliness. She could understand perfectly why Starfire would think so, Robin was so frail and physically weak compared to Starfire. Even though Raven knew differently to ever really think such a thing.

"If I had believed you were incapable of taking care of yourself, I too would have stayed behind." Raven finally said to counter his frown. "But I knew you could handle the situation, so I left to handle the others. I had no doubts you would come back to use relatively unhurt."

Robin glanced at her with shock, she could tell from how his cheeks moved against his mask that his eyes had widened. He seemed to be considering her for a long moment, as she knew he often did, before grinning and even laughing a little.

"Thank you for trusting me," Robin finally grinned, his good spirits restored.

"Not a problem," Raven said before she took a sip of her tea. "And also, you're welcome; however, it had more to do with the training you've been forcing us to go through to cover missing members than from any desire I had to be leader."

"I still like to give praise where it's due." Robin grinned before shaking his head.

"And, just as a side note, if you ever don't come back, I will find you, and you'll have wished you were dining with lions and bears, understood?" Raven asked, her tone flat and normal for her.

She felt a jolt of amusement and pleasure at seeing his bemused and flustered expression before she took her leave. Robin enjoyed puzzles; let him figure that one out. Before she could fully leave the sun bathed room, he touched her arm gently.

"But you're going to be the one who always saves me in the end, right?" Robin asked with a light smirk.

Smirking back, Raven answered the only way he expected and didn't expect:

"Maybe."

* * *

If there is any questions about this fic, or if you just wanna discuss why I made this happen, review or PM me. :)


	2. Pet

_"Pet"_

* * *

"Shit," Raven swore as she saw the giant monster.

A fight with another witch similar to Jinx and herself had forced her from the other Teen Titans and lead her straight into the waiting claws of the drooling monster before her. The monster was covered in a coarse silver fur that instantly told Raven the fur was tougher than it appeared. Besides the body shield, there were many spikes sprouting from the monster's body, making it hard for her to find a weak point so she could successfully attack the beast.

Hovering in the air, Raven went on the defensive as her mind whirled for a solution to the problem she was in. Perhaps she could banish it to another dimension? But then again that didn't seem a very permanent solution, the witch from before could easily call up the monster again and the team would still need a solution for the monster. Settling on at least one thing, Raven rejected sending the monster away.

Down one option, so what others did she have left? Straining her mind as she dodged the salivating mouth and wanting claws, Raven transported herself behind the monster when she spied the tree next to her. For now, that would have to work. Uprooting the tree, Raven hit the monster as forcefully as she could.

Of course the tree got stuck in the spikes, Raven thought annoyed with the situation. Uprooting another tree, Raven threw it as hard as her powers could at the monster. Except she unexpectedly missed when the monster tried shaking off the tree already stuck in his spikes.

Shocked, Raven watched as the monster joyfully ran after the wayward tree. He quickly brought the tree back to Raven and she watched the monster with a bemused expression.

"Maybe I should have wished for a more appropriate solution?" Raven asked wryly.

* * *

"You're going to follow me all the way home, aren't you?" Raven accused the monster as she walked her way to more familiar streets. She had used up too much energy playing fetch with the now happily panting monster. Sadly, she only had vague recollections of this part of town.

Sighing as the big creature nudge her hip nearly knocked her over, Raven crossed her legs in her favored meditation position so she could call for someone to pick her up.

"Can someone come pick me up?" she said irritated into the com., refusing to believe she had a pout in her voice.

Static answered her for a moment before Cyborg's voice came through, "Robin is on his way. We're glad to hear you're alright." The line went dead and Raven glared at her com.

"You're the reason this is broken," Raven told the monster while gesturing to her com.

The monster looked up at her with wide eyes before chewing on the young tree Raven had uprooted.

The purr of Robin's motorcycle reached her ears in the next ten minutes and she warily looked at her new 'pet.'

"He's going to flip," she told the monster who once again nudged her. "But I suppose, since you're my responsibility, I'll bargain to keep you."

The light of Robin's motorcycle finally found her and the monster and she felt Robin's surprise before he even said anything.

"Raven? Why is there a deformed polar bear with you?" Robin ventured, his eyes glued to the bear.

She remained silent for a moment before answering the only way she and Robin knew how to talk to each other:

"I told you if I'd feed you to a bear if you were ever stupid."

"So, you had to go find one?"

"Yes."


	3. Normal

_"Normal"_

* * *

The presence of Oso, Raven's new pet 'bear', was greeted with curb enthusiasm as the giant monster quickly devoured all the batteries it could find. Scowling, Cyborg had threatened to make the monster sleep outside if Oso even went near his room. Otherwise, Oso was widely accepted among the Teen Titans and was even adored by the public.

He ate breakfast with them, a couple of batteries Cyborg had developed but had rejected for being too large for his projects while also eating the tofu everyone discreetly put under the table so Beast Boy, the proud chef, would not notice.

Oso trained with them, throwing his spikes and happily showing off for his mistress with his great skill at being obedient. Everyone pretended not to notice Raven smiling and petting the monster at Robin's secretive urgings as the rest of the team gave their leader strange looks.

He meditated with Raven. He proudly kept intruders away from her while she meditated and more than once she had smiled as Beast Boy's and Starfire's were sent screeching away.

He even watched TV with the group on Friday nights, occasionally by Raven's feet and other times sitting between Raven and Beast Boy with a strange smugness that kept Robin snickering and Raven muttering.

The only thing the monster did not do was go on actual missions, but he did wait expectantly by the door to greet them. But that didn't mean he didn't still try. Raven, however, was adamant about him not getting in any frays and even roped Beast Boy, Save-the-Endangered-Species-Boy into protesting against Cyborg suggestion. So shocking and rare was it to see Raven and Beast Boy _agreeing_, the other Titans agreed at Robin's urging.

All in all, Teen Titan life quickly adapted to Oso. Especially when helping with pranks.

_Especially_ then.

Raven had rubbed her temples as Robin edged Oso and her headache on.

"Come here Oso," Robin cooed as he waved the remote in front of the monster's face. Oso looked back at Raven to see if his mistress minded if he ate the remote, and in a moment of petty revenge for all the times she had to listen to Beast Boy and Cyborg bitch over the remote, she nodded.

She was awarded with Beast Boy's screech and Starfire's shocked gasp.

"OSO! How could you!?" Beast Boy shrieked as Cyborg started crying.

"Yes! How are we to watch the very educational Earth programming!?"

"I'm going to my room," Raven said as she threatened them with her violet eyes. _Especially_ Robin.

* * *

The knock on her door announced Robin's mischievous intentions. She knew it was him. She could instantly tell. Beast Boy knocked lightly, Cyborg heavily and Starfire always announced her presence.

Raven had never felt the stronger urge to brain him until now. No one except Starfire could possibly blame her. Resisting the urge to sigh again before it became a habit, Raven answered her door with her hood up to hide her aggravated expression. No need to let the boy think he won anything in this encounter.

"I feel, that as the leader of this team, that I am partially responsible for Oso's behavior." Robin began with his hands behind his back and a wide grin. "So, I wanted to give this to you!" Robin cheerfully presented the present from behind his back.

It was a book. A book with a purple bow. A book on _puppy_ _training_.

"Robin?" Raven warned, her tone steel.

"Yes, Raven?" Robin asked, ignoring the girl's warning with a funny grin.

"I'm going to hurt you so bad." Raven whispered before a hand of dark energy grabbed Robin by the front of his uniform and dragged him into her lair.

Yes, you really knew she was mad when she started to abuse the English language.


	4. Gossip

_"Gossip"_

* * *

The rumors began shortly after Oso joining their ranks and having to save Robin from Raven's lair.

Surprisingly, the tabloids had held off about the Teen Titans' love lives until the youngest of Titans West, Beast Boy, had came of age, but once he had, they had descended with a vengeance. Titans from all over the world were feeling the brunt of the tabloids and gossips magazines, along with the hate mail that went along with it.

"Guys, I'm apparently having a sexy threesome with Jinx and Bee." Cyborg said deadpan as he read a magazine that Beast Boy had bought. Beast Boy had claimed no one would believe him unless he brought home evidence, Raven had muttered his ego was getting just as big as Robin's.

Raven glanced at the glossy cover that had a picture of Aqualad with a big bold question making excitement about his sexuality. One of the side bars claimed Cyborg was indeed having a love affair with Jinx and Bumblebee, and the one below that claimed Hotspot of pining after Speedy. The other two sidebars she was almost afraid to glimpse, but her rationality told her to do it anyways, and was shocked to her core.

The absolute audacity of some people! One of the bars had a picture of Starfire in her bikini and a red circle claiming she was possibly pregnant and the one below that had a picture of Raven in street clothes outside an infant store, the text claiming it was her love child in the alien's belly.

"You sly old dog you, Cyborg." Robin chuckled as he continued putting dishes away.

"And remember that mission where Rae had to go and buy the baby stuff for that woman? According to the _Daily Dose_, Raven is expecting her first child with Starfire." Cyborg snickered as Raven's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh?" Robin asked before putting the kitchen knives away. "Should we start setting up a nursery, Raven?" He continued with a smirk thrown in Raven's general direction.

"Watch it Boy Blunder," Raven said coolly despite her urge to throttle the boy.

"And because I told Starfire to start gaining weight, they think she's pregnant." Cyborg scowled a little. "You can hardly tell! They're going off her breast size and 'way she carefully guards her stomach while swimming'. Of course she would! She's lucky the last fight didn't kill her!"

Cyborg sat fuming as Raven continued glaring at Robin who was still smirking.

"We'll make sure to make a very public announcement that she's not pregnant and appeal to the public's sympathy about her being injured in the battle with Psychosis. They'll eat that up. We can even embellish how Beast Boy saved her life to keep the rumors about her sexuality at bay." Robin said, still smirking. "Maybe even get Starfire to speak about eating disorders at some of the local schools."

"That," Cyborg started in awe. "is genius! Perfect damage control."

Robin gave Raven his typical 'Aren't I good?' look while she glowered.

"What about the others and I?" Raven asked blandly.

"Eh, your guys' problems," Robin smirked. "Besides, that bit about Aqualad? I think it's true."

Raven rolled her eyes under her hood. Of course Robin was still Robin; Robin being an asshole.

* * *

"Guys! You gotta read this!" Beast Boy yelled from the doorway waving something above his head.

Raven glanced at the glossy cover before smirking darkly at the unsuspecting Robin.

"The _Daily Dose_ claims to have an inside source that says me and Robin are lovers!" Beast Boy howled.

Robin shot straight up and grabbed the magazine from Beast Boy with a light growl. His eyes flew across the pages, drinking in the words as well as pictures of the insider's 'proof.'

"I personally like the picture of you too snuggling on the couch," Raven told Robin with a smirk.

"You— I'm gonna—Dead, so dead." Robin panted, his hands already tearing up the magazine.

Raven smiled sweetly before transporting herself to her haven.

Take _that_.

* * *

For Star Melody, prolly way out there again, but hey, if you smile it still counts, right? XD And I'm not sure if the setting improved or not but I did try to clean up any possible points for confusion! :)


	5. Tears

_"Tears"_

* * *

The mask on her face made her feel trapped in her latest fake persona.

Raven ignored the urge to shudder; one more hour until she could take off the mask and dress and be _free_. The sequins itched her forehead the most, more than the fabric of the dress itched her arms, the white dress made her feel stuffy and the silvery straps of the shoes were getting increasingly uncomfortable.

"Trust me, I understand completely." Beast Boy grimaced as they continued to dance.

Another mission, another farce.

Raven barely let a sigh escape her as Beast Boy attempted to navigate them around the ballroom.

"Stupid senator, stupid governor and stupid mayor for all being so stupid and all sitting duck like," Beast Boy mumbled and Raven was inclined to agree with him.

The two men and one woman decided to throw a ball in honor of their political party; however, fearing criminal activity, they had called in the Teen Titans to guard them against uninvited guests. Cyborg looked menacingly by the door to detour the obvious suspects of bratty teenagers. Robin was rubbing elbows among the elite in full gear while Beast Boy was in what everyone considered the "dress uniform". Only Raven and Starfire were in the party attire to remain hidden, so to speak. Other male Titans milled among the guests in full gear as well as other females Titans also remained closer than previously thought to the guests.

The song ended and Raven could easily make out Starfire in the golden dress she wore dancing with the governor. Needing to get air, Raven attempted to go the balcony.

"I like your mask," Robin commented as she got within his range.

Raven held back a snort. It was a simple silver mask with white feathers that Robin had picked out as he did with the dress.

"But not the dress?"

"The dress looks good too." Robin smirked.

Raven smiled a little before taking the offered glass of water.

"Any activity?" Raven asked.

"None, we can only hope everyone decided to take the day off," Robin shrugged even as Raven saw the internal parts of him spinning with questions.

"When does the party end?" Raven asked after taking a deep drink if the ice water.

"Soon," Robin answered. "We should all be safely tucked away in the next hour."

Raven nodded in acceptance and left him to go rejoin the party and female protection detail.

* * *

Finally dressed down in sweats and loose clothing, Raven padded into the living room with her hair still in the up-do from that evening. Everything had been relatively peaceful at the party except for a few gangs trying to break in to initiate some of their members whom were easily deterred by the sight of all the male Titans in the room.

"Hello friend Raven!" Starfire called from the sofa.

Nodding to her best friend, Raven went to go get herself a cup of tea before also settling down next to the girl and Oso.

"We will be watching the girl movies tonight," Starfire beamed happily. "The boys are also bonding by "getting lost" as Cyborg explained it."

"That's good," Raven said softly to the other girl. "It seems like a long time since we've done something like this."

* * *

The movie's ending credits had just begun to roll when the doors slammed open, making Starfire and Raven jump and Oso growl. The two girls hurriedly wiped the tears that had unexpectedly come with the ending of the movie.

"That sucked!" Beast Boy moaned as he covered his eyes and headed to the kitchen.

"I gotta say, that was not Kid Flash's greatest moment." Cyborg agreed while Robin merely shrugged.

Raven and Starfire slowly peeped over the couch to stare at the three males that seemed to instantly zone into the kitchen. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice the slightly watery eyes.

"Anyone hungry?" Robin asked, looking directly at the two girls.

He raised an eyebrow and Raven mentally damned him for being a detective prodigy.

"Were you guys cryi—"

"Rae! Why is the toaster broken?!" Beast Boy screeched.

"And the blender!?" Cyborg added.

All male eyes instantly zoned in on the two teary eyed females and a showdown commenced. Neither side wanting to make the situation anymore awkward.

"Just, don't break anymore stuff?" Beast Boy asked weakly.

"How dare you be such a gornack!" Starfire shrieked. "If you had a single sensitive bone you would know why we cry tears of sadness!"

She eeped under the shocked stares of friends before Robin finally settled on a conclusion:

"None of this happened?"

Everyone agreed.

* * *

The movie I was personally thinking of was _A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints_. :) And I know this one is kind of short, but the next one is nearly 1,000 words long and have a little more Robin/Raven interaction. This one was done primarily to show that even if Raven/Robin have something, that doesn't mean they'll forget their friends or responsiblities. :)


	6. Ready

_"Ready"_

* * *

The resulting _Daily Dose_ (you know, the one from the _party_) that proclaimed Robin and Raven were having a secret love affair was used to potty train Oso and peace was found in the Tower once more. Despite certain backlashes, such as Aqualad widely accepting he was in fact gay, Starfire wanted by numerous talk shows to talk about weight and young girls, Cyborg being voted man of the year by _Playboy _and Beast Boy loudly screeching he was not in fact Robin's lover at a press conference, all went back to normal.

Besides the quiet suspicions Beast Boy wasn't even interested in women.

But no one really talked about that except the other Titans anymore.

"Christmas is coming up." Robin commented.

Raven raised an eyebrow over her tea mug. It was _July_.

"Gee, I was just making sure you were paying attention." Robin joked.

Conversation ceased between the two once more as he fidgeted. She knew he wanted something. He never fidgeted over nothing.

"_Fine_," Robin growled. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me and the other Titans. Strictly street clothes today. We were planning on going to the mall, bookstore and grocery shopping."

Raven instantly tried finding an excuse to stay inside the tower, yet she couldn't find one. She was trapped.

"Sure," she simply said.

Robin smiled a little at her and went to go get ready. Sighing, Raven put her bookmark in the book, put her cup in the sink and went to go do the same.

She was _doomed_.

The clothes she normally wore as her street clothes were meant to hide her body and face. Hence the formless blackish sweater with the deep hood, the slightly heeled boots to make her appear taller and the different pigtail style her hair was in. The only concern she had was her gem, but even then she had such a large following most people would mainly mistake her for a 'Raven fanatic.'

Grabbing her black backpack in the stead of a purse, Raven switched off her lights.

_Doomed_.

* * *

The bookstore proved interesting. While there, she could have sworn she saw Beast Boy in the adolescent self help section while she knew for a fact Starfire was in the adults'. Starfire seemed to take her new job very seriously and for once Raven was glad her alien friend could put her kindness in a good place.

A place that wasn't _Raven_.

Sighing, she put the book of poems away, a collection of short stories seemed like a better idea right now. Drifting towards the appropriate section of the store, she found Robin.

His black sunglasses were quite striking as was his white jacket and red shirt and crisp black pants. His hair looked slightly tamer, but only because now Robin didn't care if it floated into his view like other crime fighting days.

"Fancy meeting you here," Raven greeted with a small smile.

"You too," Robin grinned friendly enough. "Now, tell me, if you were shopping for you, would you want something about hope and philosophy or torment and philosophy?"

Raven raised her eyebrow for the second time that day. Wasn't sure what he was playing at, but it didn't seem to be boding well so far.

"Depends," Raven shrugged. "I've only read some Earth literature, especially when most of my time is spent either researching, training, saving the world or meditating. It's why I tend to stick to poetry."

"Huh," Robin said visibly deflating. "I hoped you would have some direction to point me in. My, _mentor_, is very difficult to shop for."

Raven nodded in sudden understanding. Yes, she could see why Robin would ask her. And then she frowned, did Robin think her temperament similar to the Dark Knight's? Did she remind him in any way of his mentor?

"Oh well, let's get the others. We'll go clothes shopping next and then swing by the grocery store." Robin sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry I could not be of better service to you," Raven said quietly.

She saw him smile a little before laughing.

"Not your fault Rae."

When she finally made it to her room (shopping had frayed her last nerve), Raven found another book* with a sticky note:

_I want to go home_. _Is it too late for me too?_

The messy scrawl made her smile and something explode for the first time in days.

* * *

This book needs an explaination. The book is about young boy who yearns for adventure and to travel, so he leaves his home, including his friends, family and love. As he goes he finds the rest of the world...lacking. He travels until he is an old man searching for something to make his heart happy once more. Then, he finds his way home once again, but he isn't the only one old. His family, friends and love are all aged and he feels regret because what he was seeking from the world had been in front of him (at home) the entire time and he wasted _years_ trying to find something else. Very bittersweet but I think it fits here. :)

And I dunno if it is obvious or not, but home in this context is Raven.


	7. Romance

"Romance"

* * *

Raven turned the page of her book. Beast Boy was busy helping Aqualad with some foreign fish that the state had accidentally introduced, Cyborg was at car derby with Starfire and Argent and Robin was right next to her quietly reading his own book. She could feel the slightly warmth of his body that made her smile slightly, as well as the light brush of his mind.

Constantly, Robin's mind seemed to be fighting to reach hers and it pleased her slightly. She never knew she could have a mental bond with a human before and it made her glow inside knowing if she so chose, she could share the gift with other loved ones. Slightly brushing against his straining (if unconscious) attempts to reach her, Raven instantly soothed him and the slight frown on his mouth disappeared into a relaxed state.

Raven turned another page out of habit. Oso purred lightly from his spot at her feet and couldn't resist letting her smile grow larger. This was…

This was peace, happiness.

It took her ten minutes of page turning before Robin started to snicker.

"Hmmm?" she questioned.

"You've been turning the pages every seventy eight seconds," Robin explained, mirth still plain in his eyes even as his mouth twitched.

"Oh?" Raven asked while mentally cringing. She hadn't meant to make it so structured. "Why were you counting anyways?"

Robin gestured towards his book, "I'm done for now. I was starting to get hungry and I was going to ask if you wanted to grab something to eat?"

Raven paused before answering. How long had he been staring at her exactly?

"Sure."

* * *

"What on earth happened here?" Cyborg asked in awe.

The living room was a mess to the most extreme degrees and he could see shattered items, no doubt the work of Raven.

Timidly (he was the one to walk in on Beast Boy and Aqualad groping last time), Cyborg peered over the couch to see his two teammates sitting opposite each other criss-cross. Sighing in relief, Cyborg shouted a greeting: "Sup!"

"Holy sh—" Robin yelped as a couch cushion exploded.

Raven laughed lightly while Robin scowled and some fluff rocketed upwards.

"Not so easy is it?" she asked with a pleasant grin.

Cyborg stared at his two crazy teammates before deciding he didn't really want know and went to his room. Let Starfire reason it out.

* * *

It's short, but it is exactly what I wanted (and way better than the original!). And partially why it's so short is it was written this morning -- I have a snow day!!! XD


	8. Sharing

"_Sharing"_

* * *

"I think it's time this team has come clean," Cyborg finally said over breakfast one week after the Robin/Raven sharing powers experience.

"What about?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy merely looked up from where he was stuffing his face, Robin put the paper down and Starfire glanced up while she sipped her orange juice.

"Our love lives, because these articles are getting annoying and I can't tell if I should be admitting to them or denying them." Cyborg said firmly.

Everyone at the table blankly looked at each other before looking back at Cyborg.

"I think we should start slowly, by count of hands, who is dating someone?" Cyborg asked.

Glancing slowly at each other, Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg all raised their hands.

"Who is dating another Titan in or not in this room?" Cyborg asked.

With a little more confidence, all five team members kept their hands raised.

"See? We're getting somewhere." Cyborg smiled pleasantly. "Who is dating someone not in this room?"

Three hands stayed up and Cyborg looked pointedly at Raven and Robin who firmly kept their hands down.

''Alrighty, getting closer. Now, who is dating someone from the Titans East?"

Beast Boy slowly put his hand up along with Cyborg.

"Even better." Cyborg nodded. "Does anyone want to share who these people are? I'll even go first."

The other four teenagers looked like they desperately wanted to shake their heads but friendship and guilt kept them from doing so.

"Alright, I'm dating Bumblebee." Cyborg admitted before continuing. "No one here needs to offer an explanation. This is a judge free team, right?"

The other four members nodded hard as they thought of the two Titans together. Who honestly hadn't seen it coming?

"Now, who wants to go next? Robin?" Cyborg prodded.

"Raven," Robin answered as Raven gave Cyborg the 'Who else could it have been moron' look.

Beast Boy and Starfire both seemed mildly shocked at actually hearing it admitted out loud.

"Beast Boy, your turn." Cyborg moved on.

"Um, you said no judging!" Beast Boy quickly rushed out before mumbling a name.

"Excuse us? We couldn't hear you." Cyborg said smiling slightly a little too widely.

"Aqualad," Beast Boy yelled.

The other Titans looked at Beast Boy with surprise before figuring, the two did have that whole save the animals thing going on.

"We aren't judging, are we?" Cyborg snapped at his other teammates with an obvious threat in his voice. The other three Titans quickly nodded their heads. Everyone was judge free here! "Starfire, you're next."

"I have decided to pursue a romantic relationship with our teammate Argent!" Starfire said cheerfully.

Robin blinked before shrugging. Starfire's love life wasn't his concern anymore. Raven silently wondered how the two made the relationship work while Beast Boy seemed to be at ease.

"See? No one cares at all." Cyborg smiled. "From now on, let's tell each other these things, yeah?"

* * *

BEAST BOY AND AQUALAD!!!

STARFIRE AND ARDENT IN LOVE!!!

RAVEN AND ROBIN ENGAGED!?!

CYBORG ELOPES WITH BUMBLEBEE!!!

"I hate you Cyborg." Raven declared as she glared at the offending magazines before giving them to Oso.

* * *

I have no explanation for myself. I really don't. But I figured since the other one was so short...they equal one update? Does that count? :)


	9. Gone

"Gone"

* * *

The Tower was a rather small place all things considered. The straight, vertical line of the T was merely an elevator that acted as a double of a security measure. The horizontal line was where all the rooms were and it had never seemed quite so small until this moment in time. Robin looked around the living room, kitchen and dining room with an eerie feeling in his gut from the entrance.

Starfire was eating lunch at the table. She seemed to be absorbed in reading a magazine at the same time and from his spot at the entrance, Robin could see the sandwich she was eating. He wondered briefly why the alien girl was eating alone before loud laughter caught his attention.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing the new Tekken game and wildly whooping every time they defeated a villain or opponent. Robin could easily hear the couch creek as Cyborg bounced on the edge of his seat and Beast Boy actually danced on the cushions. They were louder than normal and Robin barely had time to wonder why before his eyes drifted to _her_ spot.

It was empty. The sun sifted through the glass like always and Robin could see the setting sun and in his throat a lump appeared. He should have known she wouldn't be there. He had dropped her off after all. Robin took heavy steps to Raven's favorite indoor meditating spot.

She had been called to investigate supernatural occurrences in a small town. Her normal mode of transport was advised in this instance since the mystical forces in the air were bound to interfere with her powers but they didn't know to what degree. Robin sighed as he pressed one glove on to the warm glass. Raven called twice a day in a clinical voice to update him on her situation, but sometimes it just wasn't enough unless he got see her face too.

Hell, it never was enough.

Her being gone made the Tower feel larger and emptier – a less pleasant place to live. It wasn't anything she said or did, Robin was beginning to accept. It was her simply being here and being able to feel her life force intermingling with his that made the rooms seem smaller than they really were.

After all, it was hard to not notice when five bodies warmed a room.

"Hurry back," Robin whispered softly and then chuckled. He could hear her response now. "I'm finished when I'm finished _Boy Blunder_."

* * *

Raven had been gone a week. She should have been back three days ago, but she had called in urgency and told Robin that things had gotten complicated and required her specialized attention in a deep meditative state for an unknown period of time to handle it. He had grudging given her the time despite his overwhelming urge to send another Titan to protect her.

They were simply too stretched as it was to give her a bodyguard in that particular frail state.

And now, Robin was in his dark room wishing he knew what had forced her into such a deep meditative state. He could feel her in the back of his mind, like she was asleep. At other times, however, he felt her energy spike and lash out at invisible enemies. It gave him wicked headaches that would often affect his concentration, but Robin would never put an end to the weak link between their minds.

It was too precious.

He felt her presence before he saw her worn face and messy clothes. She had simply transported herself there and he felt an alien feeling of warmth spread through him at seeing her.

"I'm letting you know I'm safe," she told him unnecessarily.

He stares at her for a moment before hugging her loosely (he still had some semblance of self preservation despite what others may think). "I'm glad you're back." And like that he lets her go to her room.

He can feel the things they didn't say curling in his mind.

Warmth and joy and relief and _love_.

* * *

A cookie to whoever can guess what small town I was thinking of. :) And the song that gave this one its strange mood is _Strange and Beautiful _performed by Aqualung. :)


	10. Nightmare

"Nightmare"

* * *

It had been one night of senseless passion. Robin had cheated on Raven with his former love, Starfire with hungry mouths and slurring words. And she had gotten pregnant.

Her belly had swollen and rounded despite their panic and horror and heartbreak of the collective team. They had moved out of the now too cramped Tower and back to Gotham and civilian lives.

'_Fight.'_

Now, here he was.

Bruce Wayne's personal assistant t nineteen, missing the mask and thrill of the hunt and his former friends that he'd been forced to give up along with the alien princess in order to support their family. Starfire stayed home to raise their daughter in a quiet sadness.

The alien princess no longer flew despite how hard she tried.

Raven, he knew, still lead the Teen Titans with the help of Cyborg. They recruited his replacement, Robin #2: Tim Drake. He wondered if they remembered him. And then he winces, because he highly doubts that they remember him fondly.

'_Robin.'_

Cyborg had been the one to calmly and coldly tell him he was no longer able to keep his position. Robin had admitted defeat when Cyborg told him harshly that Starfire needed someone to care for her and the baby since Earth was still so strange to her and if he didn't want to do it, he shouldn't have screwed around with her to begin with. The unspoken "And broken Raven's trust." passed between them and had been the final nail in the coffin.

Even now as he filed the papers and called all of Mr. Wayne's appointments to reaffirm them, Robin feels hot shame creep up his neck past his white collar.

'_Listen to me.'_

When he gets home, Starfire's eyes are glass and wet. He touches her arm gently before letting it fall. He no longer has the heart to comfort her. She's heartbroken that most of the team refuses to speak to them due to them being civilians; they claimed it'd lead dangerous villains to them and their small vulnerable family. He also had a sinking suspicion she missed her home world more now than ever and wished she could go back. He wishes she could back too.

"Hello," She greets him. Her eyes are dark and flat, but a smile (no matter how fake it is) is on her lips.

"Hey," he nods. He didn't know what else to say. The words had dried up months ago.

'_Fight!' _

This life was mediocre.

He went to the baby's nursery, to look at the one face in the world that loves him unconditionally and he feels bile in his throat. She has his black hair and his blue eyes and her orange skin. She's…

'_This isn't your life! Fight!'_

* * *

"–I'm gonna kill the sick sonvabitch." Cyborg growled.

Robin blinks against the heavy glare of the med-bay's white lights. The room smells of Raven and he wildly wonders where she is. He has so much to apologize for. So much forgiveness to beg for.

"I—I want your trust back," he slurs.

'_I'm right here,'_ a voice in his minds reassures. _'I never stopped trusting you.'_

He allows his body to relax slightly and take the scene in better. Cyborg is analyzing a chemical on the computer and Beast Boy is also on a med-bed. He's shaking hard, sweat breaking on his brow with Raven at his side, deep in a trance. Starfire is sitting on a chair between their beds, her body giving every sign of being tired with Oso butting his whining head against her knee.

"What happened?" Robin asks and his voice is hoarse but better.

"Jinx and Gizmo, man." Cyborg answers and the response doesn't make the situation any clearer to him.

"They created a nightmare world for you and Beast Boy using chemicals of mysterious origin and Jinx's power," Starfire answers uncharacteristically solemn when no other answer is forthcoming from the busy cyborg. "We almost lost you." Starfire's eyes swell with tears. "Raven had to pull you from the nightmare world first. The powder was going to put you in cardiac arrest." Starfire's sobbing now and Oso is whining in earnest now.

Robin quietly processed the information, not looking at the crying alien. Seeing her as such in his nightmare would haunt him for a long time.

"How's Raven?" he asks because Raven is unable to answer.

"She's could be doing better." Cyborg finally speaks. "When you and Beast Boy first went under, she was dragged into it too. She said it had something to do with your guys' link." Cyborg grins. "But since she has higher mental psi than the rest of us, she was able to fight it off quicker."

Robin nods, once or twice, his eyes on the Dark Witch. She does look tired. But he can't help but want to smile at her, so he does and before his heavy eyes fall once more, he sees her violet ones.

'_You are safe.'_

In this one, all the tenses drove me crazy and I couldn't seem to get it just right. But this was what I had in mind, even if it isn't as funny as usually. :)


	11. Safe

"Safe"

* * *

Raven winced again as another nightmare interrupted her meditation. (_too late couldn't save them oh god_) Sighing softly, Raven uncrossed her legs and put her feet firmly on the floor of her bedroom. There wouldn't be any more meditating. In her experience with Robin's nightmares, one usually led to many until he merely stayed awake and lost the precious sleep he needed to stay on the alert. And this dulling of his senses concerned her the most if she was honest.

The reason Raven could even sense his nightmares had to do with the link they established the first time she entered her mind and then from the many times afterwards they shared their minds together, and in one case, she smiled wryly, her powers. Robin's mind had sought and pursued hers until they had a fully established link. Raven smiled softly to herself as she thought of the psi level it meant the boy had (short of being telepathic, really) before frowning as the nightmare Robin was experiencing almost two corridors over spiked.

With the latest fiasco with Gizmo and Jinx, Robin's nightmares of Slade and other terrors came back along with his new found fear of losing _her_ of all people. The result was, Robin's mind actively sought reassurance from her as he slept, and since she was a minor empath, his feelings became her own as he connected to her and the suppressing of those feels led to headaches like the one she was currently enduring.

Brushing his mind slowly, Raven slowly allowed her dark magic to absorb the nightmares and sooth his thoughts. She didn't often like doing this. To others it may seem inhumane to allow Robin to experience horrors beyond horrors in his sleep, but Raven knew he needed them just like she needed Azar's mantra. It reminded him why he was a superhero to begin with and gave him a reason to keep fighting crime.

Crawling into bed, Raven allowed her powers to extinguish the lights and allow her mind to wander a little longer, allowing her powers to sooth a little longer before finally falling asleep herself.

* * *

Raven was the first of the Titans to wake, as the empty kitchen readily proved. She started the miniature water boiler Cyborg had given her last Christmas and got her supplies out for her morning blend of tea. Her hand hesitated momentarily before she grabbed two mugs and another blend.

Carefully, as if she was performing brain surgery instead of merely making a cup of tea, Raven put the loose tea leaves and purple flowers into her plain white cup before getting the other mixture out and placing a small amount of yellow flowers and green leaves in a large red cup. Pouring a suitable amount of hot water in each cup, Raven used her power to float the red cup in the air as she left the white one on the counter.

With even and sure steps, Raven found herself outside her leader's door. Pressing the keypad next to the door, the door whoosed open and Raven invited herself in the room. She disliked invading Robin's personal space, but when he stopped taking care of himself she had no other choice.

"Raven?" Robin questioned in surprise.

She noticed he was pulling on his boots and she used her power to freeze his hands at the snaps.

"You will drink this and return to bed." Raven informed him. She put the red cup down besides his bed as he stared at her with his mouth agape.

"But—the team!" Robin struggled to communicate.

Leveling him with a look, Raven continued to order him around: "You will sleep and only venture outside of this room to partake in meals with us. Perhaps tomorrow I'll allow you to train with us. For now, you are to sleep."

Robin continued to look at her in shock.

"You're silence is being taken as agreement," she informed him rather dryly. "And I will be informing the others in under no circumstances are you to be disturbed, so I advise you rest."

She gave him one last look before turning around, not yet releasing him from her magic's hold. "And don't fear to sleep, I will look over your dreams today." Seeing him finally relax and apparently accept her decision, Raven left the room and activated the code that would lock his door to anyone who wanted in.

Raven scoffed a little. And Cyborg said it was hard to get the Boy Wonder to do anything he did not want to do, he obviously just never thought to use the element of _surprise_.

* * *

A stab at humor in light of the last two chapters... I promise I'' bring back the light-hearted feel soon! :)


	12. Space

_"Space"_

* * *

"I'm going to my room," Raven stated before grabbing her book and beckoning Oso to take the trip down the hall.

"Alright," Robin nodded his head.

Cyborg looked aghast at Robin. That was a perfect opening for spending alone time together with Raven! And the dummy didn't take it? Was something wrong? Feeling upset at the thought the two birds broke up, Cyborg resolved to get to the heart of their relationship woes.

"Is Rae mad?" Cyborg asked Robin for the lack of any other way to ask.

Robin gave him a strange look, "No?"

"Oh," Cyborg nodded. The boy was obviously in denial or completely unaware of Raven's emotional distancing from him. "I just noticed she's been spending more time in her room lately. Are you guys, you know, okay?" Cyborg hedged.

Robin set the video game console in his hands down carefully. He turned his body to give Cyborg his complete attention and said, "What?"

Cyborg gave him another look of sympathy, "Robin, it is okay if you and Rae are having problems. Everyone has them. I could help you with her moods if you need it."

Robin gave him another blank look and opened his mouth once, then twice.

"Man, it's okay." Cyborg whistled between his teeth. "I mean she doesn't seem to mad, so you should be in the clear."

Cyborg gave Robin another look of pity before finally leaving the befuddled boy on the couch.

"What?" Robin asked the room.

* * *

"Raven?" Cyborg asked softly of the dark witch whose head peeked out of her door with a suspicious look.

"Yes?" Rave asked with her tone dry.

"I wanna talk to you about something important, not only to Robin and you, but the whole team." Cyborg deplored the girl.

Raven's purple eyes seemed to be weighing him heavily before she sighed heavily and she allowed him entrance into her room. Cyborg glanced around her room hungrily (once, three years ago, wasn't nearly enough) and noted the new stack of books and new figurines around her room and Cyborg couldn't help but smile slightly at her room. It was entirely her.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Raven asked, and Cyborg noted she liked him enough not add the "And hurry up about it because I have better things to do" part she usually used on Beast Boy.

"Can I sit down?" Cyborg asked a tad uncomfortably. The only spot available for his body was her bed and he felt extremely nervous to sit there. It was like the ultimate invasion of her privacy he could think of.

"Go ahead," and only when he saw her hand wave towards the bed did he allow himself to gingerly sit down.

"I wanted to…I wanted to talk about Robin and yours relationship." Cyborg said under her heavy stare.

"Why?" Raven asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, we both know Robin can be an idiot and a moron all mixed in one. Just try not to stay mad at him too long? I mean the team needs to be strong and if you and Robin are having relationship difficulties and it disrupts the team…well, um, that'd be bad. I mean, our team has weathered a lot of relationship glitches and I think I speak for all when I say I don't want to see you or Robin leave the team because of a fight." Cyborg managed to tell the dark witch with minimal twitching.

Cyborg tried not to stare at her as the silence weighed heavily upon them. When he finally realized Raven wasn't going to say anything, Cyborg risked a one look at her and instantly beat a retreat.

"I'm gonna go now, nice talking to your Raven!" Cyborg rushed almost stumbling over his own feet trying to get out of her room.

Cyborg only rested safely after having reached the safety of his garage.

Why was it when he tried helping people with their relationships, they just didn't appreciate it?

* * *

"How was your time to yourself?" Robin asked Raven with a grin and a kiss on the cheek.

"It was fine," Raven nodded also giving Robin a chaste kiss to the cheek.

Robin sat delicately on Raven's bed, right next to the witch. He took his gloves off and laid the green plastic on her side table, careful not to knock anything off. Raven gave him her hand and in the quiet they shared a companionable silence before with a quiet chuckle, Robin broke the silence.

"Cyborg told me the funniest thing to today," Robin began but at seeing Raven's head jerk up. "What, he said something to you too?"

"He told me to always forgive you for being an idiot."

"Huh, I think he was trying to warn me against being an idiot." Robin frowned. "I'm not an idiot all the time, am I?"

Raven remained silent with a slight smile of her face.

Robin made a disgruntled noise before continuing his line of questioning, "So, you enjoy your alone time today?"

"Very, I finished my book."

"Really what was it about?"

"It was about…"

* * *

Cyborg scowled as he saw Robin leave the room and Raven calmly sitting on the couch. They would never learn, would they?

* * *

Explanation: Raven and Robin are two people used to their space, Cyborg and the other titans are more tactile and don't understand that Raven and Robin can function without being all over each other all the time. Hopefully it came off cute and funny. :) I like Confused!Cyborg a lot...especially when it concerns Robin and Raven since he knows them best. :)


	13. Magic

_"Magic"_

* * *

"Ardent and Starfire broke up," Raven informed Robin.

The sweet smell of the dying trees and fall surrounded them and Robin raised an eyebrow at her. She was walking with her head up, her purple hair dancing around her face.

"Oh? How is she taking it?" Robin answered, looking for the twitch of her lips in a frown or smile.

Her lips twitched into a smile and Robin grinned back.

"Surprisingly well, she seems to have taken her higher life expectance rate as a Tamerian seriously; she doesn't wish to date anymore." Raven said.

The park looked inviting, even in the wake of dawn. Everything was strangely contradicting, alive and new but dying and old. He looked at the heroine next to him.

"I'm proud of her," Robin said. "She deserves to keep any happiness she finds and death isn't a loss I think she should have to suffer."

Raven inclined her head to one side and her eyes are smiling. Robin is reminded of the stars and flying and he wonders if Raven knows what it's like to free fall without a net, because that's exactly how it feels when he's with her.

She briefly entangles her fingers in his, a jolt in his mind reminds him that she can read him as easily as she can breathe startles him and makes me smile peacefully. Her love for him was like the scents riding on the winds. Constantly there, pushing hard in a gust or barely a tickle against his face, just like her love for him.

"I like these moments," Raven said.

"I do too, so peaceful. No crime, just peace." Robin nodded. Robins snorted suddenly even as he watches the leaves landing and crippling on the cement. "Moments like these are rare."

Raven's purple eyes consider him for a long moment before she grins slightly, "Moments like these are _magical_, Robin."

Robin swatted her for insolence.

* * *

Kneading the tense muscles on his neck and back, Raven adjusted her strength accord to each knot. She was firm and gentle all in one, a necessary pleasure pain.

"You every think about the future?" Robin asked as her strong hands dug into his back. Robin could practically see the thoughtful look on Raven's face, even with his back turned.

They were in his room after the day's event which had involved old criminals and some low time robbers, not that his muscles really knew the difference. Raven had offered to smooth away the tension and Robin had agreed, seeing it as her way of trying to show her love for him.

"I never used to," Raven admitted. "There was never any point with my father around."

"And now that he's not a problem?" Robin asked curiously.

"I—I have given some thought to going to school." Raven said softly, almost unsure. Robin smiled slightly. He should have known she would want to do that.

"What would you study?" Robin asked.

"Writing, maybe teaching." Raven answered after a long pause. "I am unsure of which one I am more apt to." Her hands faltered for a moment before apparently deciding to say what was on her mind. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know what you wanted to do when, you know, we aren't the titans anymore." Robin shrugged, dislocating her hands.

Surprised, Raven stared at him. Robin of all people had considered a life outside of crime fighting?

"What have you considered?" Raven asked intrigued.

"I'd like to go into the business industry; my mentor got me interested in it when I was younger. I like the politics." Robin grinned while he turned around.

He cupped her face with his much larger hands and stared in her eyes. She was a lovely vision. "But that's nothing to worry about for a few years." Raven nodded her head slightly and Robin leaned in to kiss her lightly, no more than a brush until his own impatience caused him to deepen the kiss.

This was an odd happiness he allowed himself and Robin felt an infinite gratefulness he never pushed this girl from his life. She was his home and so completely _his_.

"I love you."

* * *

One more chapter, and this little monster is done. :) I can't really do much more with it, I'm burnt out. But thannk you for reading and please wait for the next (and last) chapter soon!


	14. Future

_"Future"_

* * *

There was this strange concept among the media and general public the Teen Titans would want to always do what they were doing. It was not until Beast Boy nearly died in a fight because of police interference and Bumblebee quit the team, so she could start a family, did the media truly understand what letting go of their heroes meant. So, the Teen Titans let go of the responsibilities that had slowly become theirs' due to their uniqueness and sense of duty and started to take what they learned to incorporate it into the world.

Starfire was going by the name Kori Anders and pushing for gay rights as well as world peace, her charity organizations and being liaison to potentially hostile alien planets. She was often seen on television with a political suaveness that still made the original Titans feel nostalgic when remembering how innocent she used to be. She had adopted many children from other planets and countries, claiming her heart were too big not to fill it with some sort of child. From the news articles it was apparent she was teaching them to love Earth as much as she did.

Beast Boy was, no surprise, an animal rights activist who commonly went by Gar. Gar being the loving, perfectly normal lover of Aquaman. Aquaman, having felt a responsibility to Atlantis had decided to remain in duty as Gar restarted his life with the help of a hologram. Last anyone checked, the two men were more than happy with their lives together and were even planning on adding a dog.

Cyborg had moved on from Bumblebee to many other strings of girls before asking another mechanical engineer in the National Security Research and Development program to marry him. The woman had accepted the proposal and the wedding has been a media circus as Titans that had assumed normal lives suddenly came out of hiding for the first time in years. Two years later, the first Titans West child was born.

And Raven and Robin?

Robin finally took over his spot as Bruce Wayne's protégé, Richard Grayson and his young, peculiar wife Raven Roe-Grayson started running circles among the intellectual elite and their expensive degrees. The dinners with socialites and sycophants gave the young couple a rush, especially when Mrs. Grayson was finally offered tenure as a professor at one of the universities. The scandal it caused among the socialites had been fuel for Mr. Grayson's amusement for months.

There still were times, however, when the odd criminal spoke of the Boy Wonder coming to save his mentor until two years later an ominous presence in dark blue and long black hair began patrolling the streets. Nightwwing introduced his presence by forcing a criminal to reconsider his actions as he lumbered past a young woman alone in the dark with a secretive smile and purple eyes.

Of course, when the social pages announced the birth of Eric Wayne Grayson, another ominous presence started to scare the low lives of Gotham away from certain areas including parks, schools and a certain neighborhood. Residents would claim until they were blue in the face an influx of ravens could be heard at night and watched their neighborhood like guardians.

All was well in the world.

And sometimes they all still saved the world.

Together.

* * *

I've had this written longer than any piece besides the first chapter. XD I finally updated it today, mostly, because today marks the two years me and my girlfriend/headache have been together. :) It's been a ride and I want to thank you guys for being such great reviewers and reviewing more than once! Like ttraven4ever, Star Melody, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, halogirl810, katherine, stevielicous and morphious444. :) You guys were great and I did notice how you guys always reviewed and it made me glad. :)

And no matter how I tried it would not make itself longer, and I tried. So I am sorry for that, but otherwise I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
